


Jack's goofy grin

by Loverustal



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Shipmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverustal/pseuds/Loverustal
Summary: Jack and Sam first Christmas.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Jack's goofy grin

**Author's Note:**

> Shipmas  
> Prompt "Is that my scarf?"

Jack could see the Christmas lights as he pulled up to the house. This was the first year his house had been decorated for Christmas. The green and red lights peeked out from beneath the snow. Apparently his wife had been able to string lights around the roof of the house and the two firs he had in his front yard. Sam had told him, she loved his house and wanted it to be their home. His wife…that still managed to put a big goofy grin on his face every time he thought that or spoke it. Jack had become more talkative at the Pentagon, now that he could freely talk about his wife. He also showed off the wallet sized wedding picture to anyone who would look. Jack never thought he could be this happy but with Samantha Carter, he was practically busting at the seams with happiness. 

As he opened the door, the smell of Christmas assaulted his senses. Cinnamon and fresh baked cookies filled the air. There was a beautiful tree in the corner fully decorated. The clear lights shown though, along with a mix of both of their ornaments. She’d previously asked about what ornaments he wanted to use. Jack wasn’t as much of a Christmas person as Sam was apparently. He liked Christmas but he really didn’t go all out for it. At least not since Charlie had died but he was trying to make an effort for Sam. 

Light Christmas music played in the background. There was a fire in the fireplace. Only a couple of low lights were on, making the Christmas tree lights seem to shine even brighter. Two stockings were hung on the mantel. The Christmas decorations were subtle, it didn’t look like Christmas had thrown up all over their living room. Jack liked it but he wondered where his wife was. Another goofy grin spread across his face. Almost like that grin the Grinch had when he decided to steal Christmas. He grabbed one of the Santa shaped cookies and went in search of his wife. Goofy grin, he just couldn’t help himself. 

After coming up empty on all the other rooms, only the master bedroom was left. When he opened the door, he saw red and green lights ran around the ceiling of the room. Their usual bedspread had been replaced with a red and green quilt. Sam sat leaning against the headboard, pillows propping her up. He noticed she wore a Santa hat, red panties and a scarf. Looking closer Jack noticed the scarf was his, or rather the scarf his grandmother had made for his grandfather. It was red flannel with holly leaves sewn into it. “Is that my scarf?”

Jack you idiot, he thought. Here sat his wife (goofy grin), dressed like a naughty Christmas elf and all he says is..Is that my scarf? If he didn’t want to play naughty Santa, he’d shoot himself for being stupid! 

Sam smiled at him. “It was the only thing I could find that was Christmassy. Do you like it?” Another goofy grin, “ Oh yeah! Come and help Santa. “ Sam crawled down to him, smirk on her face. Oh yeah, Jack thought, he might just become a Christmas person after all.


End file.
